Electronic modules are employed in a wide array of devices. Electronic modules may include processors, switches and the like which control various functions and/or communicate with other devices. Motor vehicles, for example, include a variety of control systems, many of which include control modules that are connected to various systems through a wire harness. Generally, the wire harness interfaces with the module through a connector. Presently, many connectors include a connector body that, in addition to being connected to the wire harness, includes multiple conductors that connect with the module. Each of the multiple conductors take the form of a braided wire including a first end having a first connector member and second end having a second connector member. The first connector member electrically interfaces with the one or more conductors in the wire harness through the connector body and the second connector interfaces with the module.
Typically, the first and second connectors are connected to the braided wire through crimp connections to establish a desired electrical connection. Occasionally, the crimp connections fail resulting in an electrical open. In addition, the braided wire, being flexible, often times does not maintain a desired position within the module, particularly when the second connector is being secured. When out of position, wires may be in too close of a proximity, resulting in cross-talk or allowing stray RF emissions to promulgate from the module, creating undesirable interference. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a module connector with conductors that eliminate the need for crimp connections and also reduces cross-talk and undesirable RF emissions.